An Overdue Reunion
An Overdue Reunion is the first episode of Bound Legacy. Information *Status: In progress *Writing Begun on: 10-12-14 *Writing Ended on: TBC *Episode number: 1 Plot Nicole's P.O.V. ---- And of course..he's not answering. Typical Martin. (Nicole, sighing): He is so lazy.. Nobody's answered in the past week, they're purposely forgetting me..or maybe it's for a surprise birthday party? Nicole, half asleep, walks over to the couch and sits down. (Nicole): So bored..Mom won't be back for another week. *groans* I hate this..I'm turning 16, and neither of my parents are gonna be here to see it! It's my sweet 16!! She looks next to her, and sees an old photo of her parents together. (Nicole): I miss you, dad.. Nicole looks away, picks up the TV remote, and turns it on, watching the news. (News Anchor): Thank you, Charlotte. In regional news, today makes the 14th anniversary of the end of Team Enigma, an organization that was bent on bringing chaos, to Kithus. We can't forget the 3 heroes that brought this golden age of peace, and to further recognize them as the great beings that they were, statues of each of these extraordinary people will be built in their home towns. (Charlotte): That's great, Zack. Now, the children of the Sacred 3, where are they now? All about that, after the break. (Nicole): Dad..hear that? All this..for you. She quickly changes the channel, where a Machoke is singing to a Clefairy. (Announcer): We now return you to, PokéStories of Love: Kanto Edition. This is totally set-up.. (Machoke): Choke, Machoke! (Clefairy): Clefairy, Clefairy! (Nicole): Please no. She changes the channel back to the news and groans. (Charlotte): ..and if I'm correct, Alexis Strone is the daughter of Susan and Michael, yes? (Larry): Indeed, Charlotte, Alexis Strone has a lot on her shoulders, but can she live up to the standards her mother set? Well she's not sure, and although her father denied an interview, he did say that Alexis is not a social person, and that any chances of an interview with her are slim. Back to you in the news room, Charlotte. ---- Alexis's P.O.V. ---- They're all expecting too much of me! Alexis quickly throws on a hoodie, pulls up the hood, covering her face, and then runs behind a tree. (Alexis, to herself): I need to get out of here.. She runs out into the open, and is swarmed by reporters. (Alexis): Get away from me! (Reporter #1): Miss Strone, how do you plan on winning the next conference? (Reporter #2): Miss Strone, what are your thoughts on the new statues? (Alexis): I can't think! (Reporter #3): Any ideas on the Malcus Theorem? (Alexis): Malcus is stupid, Team Flare can never make a comeback in this day and age. Now get out of my face!! (Reporter #2): Jeesh, just wanted some answers, kid.. (Alexis): Well you can get your answers later, I have to go. Alexis gets away from the reporters, and takes a Pokeball out of her pocket. (Alexis): Pidgeot, fly! Pidgeot bursts out of the Pokeball, as Alexis gets on, and flies away. (Reporter #1): Does..this mean we're not getting paid extra for an interview? (Reporter #3): You idiot..OF COURSE WE'RE NOT! (Reporter #1): Just asking..gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.. ---- Martin's P.O.V. ---- Gonna eat some waffles, then, head out, hit the gym..maybe train a little. Martin starts stretching, then stares at the clock on the wall. (Martin): Nobody's called..it's like, noon. I thought we were gonna have that party today. Writing Guide This can help you understand the episode a bit more, perhaps. *Normal text: Thoughts *(Name): Dialogue *''Text'': Actions *Actions during dialogue (*) The perspective format I'll be using, basically just has the character's thoughts, while actions and dialogue still occur. Actions will still be in a third-person perspective, same with dialogue. Category:Episodes